My Beautiful Rescue
by moshpitqueen
Summary: Dana's in a new world again, and that's another boarding school. New friends, new parties, new problems. Who will come to her rescue? DL.
1. Bunkies

**AN: **First DL. I like to give it a twist, though.

This'll probably be multichaptered. I'll update when inspiration strikes me again.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I'm really Dan Schneider... rolls eyes

**Dedicated to: **My unofficial publisher. You know who you are. (:

* * *

Dana Cruz hoisted her backpack on her shoulders, trying to deflate her nervousness. As she entered her new world, she took a deep breath. 

"Relax, Cruz," she said to herself. "They don't call you 'Danger' for no reason, right?"

A huge sign was above her, but it was in French. Trying not to get dizzy on the bajillion other French words surrounding her, she focused on the paper in her hand. It said that her room would be 101 on Lange Hall.

She smirked to herself. If that's not reminding her of PCA, she doesn't know what is.

With a slight self conscious swish of her hair, she marched on.

o.O

"I told you, I get the larger bed!"

As Dana entered Room 101, the biggest teddy bear she has ever seen nearly hit her on the head. Dana ducked.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" A tall, willowy blonde girl walked up to Dana and began inspecting her. "Are you hurt?"

Dana raised her eyebrows, trying to regain her cool composure. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She looked around the room. It was pretty spacious, much larger than their room at PCA, with sky blue walls, dressers and two large windows. There was one bunk bed, and a much larger single one, which kind of explains why Blondie was fighting with the girl sitting on the single bed. She too went to Dana.

"Sorry about that," the other girl said, not sounding sorry at all. She was smirking, and flipped her jet black hair, hitting Dana in the face.

"Watch where you swish that thing," Dana said in her Danger Cruz tone.

"Whatever." The girl went on unpacking.

"Sorry," Blondie said, looking really embarassed. "I'm Christi Simoneau. You new?"

Dana stopped herself from pummeling the other girl, and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm Dana."

"Don't mind Priscilla. She's like that to everybody," Christi whispered. Then she giggled. "I guess we'll be bunkies, huh?"

Dana wrinkled her nose at the word "bunkies". It sounded like something Nicole would say.

_PCA is definitely following me here._

"Great," Dana muttered.

Priscilla suddenly tossed the large teddy bear again. "Here's your little sucker, Chris."

"Don't call me that," Christi gritted. "I'm not a boy."

Priscilla rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to the caf to get lattes. Coming, Diana?"

"Dana."

"Whatever." Then she left.

"AUGH!" Christi exclaimed as soon as the door closed. "I hate her. And now I'm stuck with her for a whole school year!" She pounded on her pillow.

"Hey, hey, no need to get murderous on the fluffy pillow," Dana restrained her. "What's her deal, anyway?"

Christi looked more livid. "Priscilla Kietlieg is the bitchiest, most disgusting person in this school, that's her deal. As soon as she started here, she strutted around here like she's been crowned Queen of France."

Dana laughed. "Really? How come you got stuck with her?"

Christi rolled her eyes. "Please. She fought with her crew last year, and they moved to another school. And of all people, _I _had to be her roommate." To no one in particular she cried, "_God, why are you punishing me?!_"

Dana tried not to laugh.

After her tirade, Christi calmed down. "I'm glad you came here, Dana. Now I won't get stuck with that psycho alone."

"Lucky me," Dana said sarcastically. She began to unpack. Along with her clothes, she took out a picture.

"Oh, cute! Can I see?" Before Dana could answer, Christi snatched it from her hand.

"Aw, you all look so cute," Christi gushed. "Who are they?"

"Friends back home."

"That guy's cute," Christi said, pointing to a curly-haired boy with his arms around Chase and Michael.

"After you meet him, I doubt it you'll say he's cute anymore," Dana said with disdain, remembering that awful school dance.

"I still think he's cute," Christi replied, unfazed. Dana rolled her eyes. She took the picture from Christi.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Dana stopped.

Her answer?

Hell yes. For all those good times, the silliness, the laughs. She missed every stinkin' single one of them.

"Not really."

Christi shrugged. "Right. So, you coming to dinner? I promise, we'll sit as far away as possible from Priscilla."

"Nah, I need sleep. See ya tomorrow."

Without another word, she flicked off the lights.

* * *

**Eh, I'm liking it so far.**

**Reviews inspire me to continue stories. ;D**


	2. Sensible

**AN: **I'm starting with the DL action, in case you're wondering.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Sorry, it's kind of short. I'm still pondering on what direction I want this to go to.

**Disclaimer: **I own a lot of things, but not this show. Or Michael Seater.

But a girl can dream.

**Dedicated to: **My favorite section in the world. You know who you are. (:

* * *

Dana stared at her phone, deciding whether she should actually dial Zoey's number.

Her first day had been okay. She met a few people, a guy or two, and Priscilla Kietlieg kept her distance.

Then again, she got used to Michael's quirky jokes, Quinn's weird contraptions, and Chase's not-so-subtle gestures for Zoey.

Hell, she even missed Logan's make-out invites.

It felt strange that wasn't happening anymore.

Was that the reason why she felt so glum? She needed to talk to someone, and there's no one in this country she can refer to.

Except maybe on PCA.

She dialed. One rings, two.

"Hello?"

Wait, why is a guy answering Zoey's phone?

"Who is this?"

Dana's eyes widened. Oh, no way.

"Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, this is Logan. Wait, Dana?"

Dana switched to her sarcastic mode. She couldn't help it. It's Logan, after all.

"No, this is Hillary Clinton, idiot."

"Hah. Very funny, Cruz. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dana frowned. "What are you talking about, I called Zoey's phone. She's the one I want to talk to."

"Seriously? Wait." Dana heard a few clicks. "Oh, crap. You're right, it _is_ Zoey's phone. We have the same model, and I think I picked it up by mistake."

"That totally proves how smart you are, Reese."

Logan laughed. "Sweet. You're still the same, Cruz. I'm impressed. I thought going there is gonna make you into a soft spoken chick or something."

Dana scoffed. "Oh, shut it. Give the phone to Zoey. It's important."

"What's the rush? You can talk to me."

"I'm better off with a squawking chicken on a unicycle, Reese. Now give it!"

"Sorry. No can do, babe. It's past nine, and the girls' dorms are off limits."

"Since when do you follow rules? Come on!"

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Dana could sense Logan was irritated. She smiled to herself.

"Fine, just give it to Chase or Michael. I need to talk to someone sensible, thank you very much."

It took a while for Logan to answer. "Whatever you say." Then there was a click.

Dana glanced at her screen.

Logan had hung up.

* * *

**I hope I stayed in character for this one. **

**Reviews inspire me, seriously. **

**;D**


	3. I Dare You

**AN: **Those reviews were priceless, trust me.

Thanks!

Also, if you're one to wonder on what happened at the end of chapter two, well, you'll just have to wait.

And, yes, I'm evil like that.

**Disclaimer: **I think I've made it perfectly clear that I do not own this show.

**Rating: **Eh, might go up. For dirty mouths and all, that's about it.

**Dedicated to: **You. For bearing with me and reviewing my stuff. That means a lot. Haha.

* * *

Never call Logan Reese. 

Even if it's intentionally or accidentally.

Dana would lean closer on the latter, and she was pissed. Which is why in the middle of breakfast she surreptitiously growled at Christi for saying hi.

"Wow, woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Lane Thoms remarked beside her. Dana met Lane yesterday during Chemistry, where Dana decided that being partners with Priscilla Kietlieg would _always _translate to pure torture.

"Do I really look that shitty?" Dana asked her while patting her hair.

Lane laughed while eating a blueberry muffin. "Hun, a raccoon would look so much better than you." She referred to her baggy eyes.

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime." Dana liked Lane. She had that straightforward edge that reminded Dana of herself, or maybe it was just because Lane wasn't like the rest of the girls, who only cared about who's going out with who or why did Jessica Simpson ever switched into country music.

Dana yawned. "Last night, I think I only slept for, like two hours."

Lane pointed a fork at her. "It shows, too."

Dana closed her eyes and replayed what happened the night before. After Logan had hung up, she had been wondering why he did that. So she told him she wanted to talk to Michael and Chase. Is that a bad thing?

"Hello?" A hand was waving in front of Dana's face. "You there? I said, want to hang out after school?" Lane was saying.

Dana groaned. "I'm kinda not in the mood."

"Dude, c'mon. You don't want to be holed up in your room, trust me."

"Why?"

Lane looked around, checking if someone was listening. "Bad things happen," she said mysteriously.

Dana managed to smile a little. "Hm, really? Fine, I'll go. Just 'coz your argument's _so _convincing."

Lane grinned and began to stand up. "Cool. Meet me at my dorm after last period. It's 56 Chislett Hall. Ciao!"

o.O

Dana gingerly stepped through the wet grass as she made her way to Chislett Hall. There were a lot of people running around, talking in French or some other languages she didn't understand. Soon she reached Room 56 and knocked.

The door was opened by a smiling Lane, who was wearing a The Killers concert tee and black shorts. "Hey, Dana! Come in for a sec." She tugged Dana by the arm.

The room was pretty much like Dana's, except the walls were lilac. Dana could've choked with the choice of color, but she kept her mouth shut.

"So, you live here alone?"

"Nah. My roomie's gone this semester. She's in Venezuela or something," Lane replied while throwing some stuff around. Clothes, some books and a ton of CDs littered the room, and Dana wondered how in the world Lane survived in here.

"How in the world did you survive here?" Dana sitted down, narrowly missing a pizza box.

Lane's face looked pained as she tossed away another CD. "Sorry. I'm not much of a neatnik." She tossed the pizza box into a bin. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

Dana shrugged. "You invited me here, so think of something."

Lane was thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me about your old school."

Dana hesitated. "Anything but that."

"Why? So many happy memories?" Lane joked. "C'mon, spill. Don't tell what you don't want me to hear. I just need the general picture."

_This sucks,_ Dana thought. As much as she enjoyed having Lane around, telling people of her life story wasn't much joy, either.

Sighing, she said,"Okay, I went to a California boarding school much like this one."

Lane nodded. "Go on."

"Um... I think I scared a lot of people there. Like, when someone pisses me off, I get right in their face and yell."

"Much like what you did to Christi," Lane added.

Dana laughed. "Ooh, believe me, I did much worse than that back in PCA."

Lane began laughing, too. "Okay, before you start to scare the hell outta me, anything else?"

"I had friends, though. They didn't get scared of me or anything. Even though they totally get on my nerves, I kinda enjoyed their company."

_Wait, did I just say that? About Zoey? Nicole? LOGAN? _

"Aw, sounds precious," Lane cooed. "Do you, like, miss them?"

"Nah."

_Lies_.

Lane raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

_More lies_.

Still raising her eyebrow, Lane stood up. "Right. If you don't miss them like you say, I dare you to call them." A creepy smile appeared on her face. "Right now."

That caught Dana off guard. "Are you kidding me?" she sputtered out, not bothering to mention that she recently did what Lane wanted her to do.

"Trust me, I'm not." She whipped out her cellphone. "Start dialing, Cruz."

* * *

**Hm, will Dana do it? **

**Dun dun dun... CLIFFHANGER! ;D **


	4. I Miss You, I Miss You Not?

**AN: **I know you've been favoriting this story, but I sorta wished you had a review with that.

It helps me improve this thing more. (:

Cheers to rockstar1212 for all her reviews. She's the only one doing that for all 3 chapters. Haha.

**Rating: **So far, nothing inappropriate. Yet.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show... or even the Macbook or MSN.

* * *

Dana's voice shook while she spoke. "Look, Lane. I'm not going to call them just because _you _told me to." 

To her surprise, Lane kept smiling. "Chill." She pocketed her phone. "I'm just messing with you."

Frowning, Dana replied, "You have a sick sense of humor, Thoms." To herself she was relieved she didn't have to do it. Not in public, anyway.

Lane shrugged. "I try."

Dana suddenly felt nauseous, not to mention confused with herself. Last night, she wanted nothing but to talk to Zoey and Nicole. But everytime someone asks if she misses PCA, she goes to denial mode. What the hell?

"Tell me, are you, like, psychotic or something?" Dana asked. "Because I've met a lot of people, and they certainly don't force new friends with insane dares."

Lane put a palm on her forehead. "Funny you should mention that, but no. My brain might be a bit unstable sometimes, but that's just me."

"The crazy-at-first-impression type?"

Lane grinned again. "Something like that." She sat beside Dana. "Sorry if I freaked you out, though."

Dana had to laugh at that one. "_Nothing _freaks me out."

Another mysterious smile appeared on Lane's face. "We'll see."

o.O

Staring at her Macbook screen, Dana tried to concentrate on her Chem homework, but different annoying thoughts came inside her head.

_What's happening to me? Of course I don't want to go back to PCA. I worked my ass off to get here, and now I get all wussy and want to go home? Oh, no way. _

"Augh!" she screeched. Deciding she possibly couldn't do any more work, she closed her word processing file and logged on to MSN.

In a matter of seconds, an instant message appeared.

**zoeybrooks015: **DANA! You there?

Dana's fingers where inches on the keyboard. If she replied, this conversation would go on forever, and _that _would drive her homesickness into overdrive.

_Wait, homesick? ME? _

"I'm not homesick, dammit," Dana muttered. Taking a deep breath, she typed a reply.

**dangerxcruz: **Hey, Zo. What's up?

**zoeybrooks015: **Oh my gosh, it's great to hear from you! How's France?

**dangerxcruz: **Fine, I guess. You?

**zoeybrooks015: **PCA isn't the same without you. (:

**dangerxcruz: **You guys miss me? That's a shocker.

**zoeybrooks015: **Of course! Why wouldn't we? Even Logan misses you.

**dangerxcruz: **Huh, really. Considering that he hung up on me, I find that hard to believe.

**zoeybrooks015: **Yeah... he told us about that. Sorry.

**dangerxcruz: **You don't need to apologize for him. Any ideas why he did that?

**zoeybrooks015: **Why don't you ask him yourself? He and the guys are about to come here later.

**dangerxcruz: **Is he? Can you have Michael and Chase kindly beat him up to a pulp while they're there?

**zoeybrooks015: **You know I don't approve senseless violence.

**dangerxcruz: **Well, Logan's pretty senseless, so I'm thinking that's just fine.

**zoeybrooks015: **Haha. Very funny. Hey, they're here right now. Want to see us in the webcam?

Dana bit on her lower lip. IMing Zoey had been okay so far. But if she see them all in that webcam, Dana feared that she'll probably break down and beg for the next plane back.

_Of course I won't. Danger Cruz does NOT beg for anything. _

**dangerxcruz: **OK.

Another window appeared, and soon enough, Zoey came clearly into view. Dana saw that she hadn't changed a bit, her hair got long-ish, but still pretty much the Zoey she knew. Behind her was Nicole, and the moment her mouth opened, Dana knew she hadn't changed, too.

"DANA! Oh my flippin' gosh, we miss you! Is France cool? Did you see any cute boys? Who are your friends? Are the boys hot?" Nicole exclaimed all in one breath. Dana rolled her eyes. Yep, Nicole was still Nicole, alright.

"Hi, Nicole," she replied as she gave her a little wave.

_Okay, so far so good. _

Soon, Chase and Michael were also saying their share of I-miss-yous. Dana couldn't help notice that the most arrogant of the arrogant was not with them.

As if reading her mind, Chase said, "Logan's MIA. We haven't seen him since... well, this morning?" He looked at Michael for confirmation. Michael nodded.

"Great to see you guys," was all Dana could say. She laughed softly. Well, this was awkward.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dana heard somewhere behind Nicole. In came a girl Dana haven't seen before. She walked towards the computer, wearing the most outrageous and brightly colored outfit Dana has ever seen in one person.

"Oh, good, you're here!" Zoey cried as she pushed the girl in front of the webcam. "Dana, this is Lola. She's our new roomie."

"Hey," Dana greeted flatly.

"Hi," Lola said, sounding confused. Obviously, she wasn't used to Dana's dull-as-a-dishwasher welcomes.

"Anyways," Dana heard Zoey say, "Any plans on coming back?"

"Uh, I just got here."

Everyone except Dana laughed. "She's just kidding, Dana," Chase said. "But we really do miss you."

There it was. The pang in Dana's chest grew larger.

_Feeling's mutual, Chase.

* * *

_**I'd love to hear your comments on this one. :D**

**Sorry if Logan's not in this chapter. I like it that Dana always notice that he's not there. YAY. **


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**AN: **11 reviews for four chapters? Hm, not too shabby. Thanks!

All these ideas for this story keep bugging me, so I guess I'm still not 100 percent sure where I want this to go.

Anyways, I'll stop with the rants. Sorry.

Also with that apology is because this one is very short.

**Dedicated to: **You reviewers. You're all awesomeness personified. (:

* * *

_So, NOW you admit you miss them. Good going, Cruz. Who's gonna be afraid of you now?_

Dana shook her head and tried to block out the evil voice. She finally decided that coming clean was definitely _not_ one of her strongest points.

It's been hours since she'd seen her friends on the webcam, but she can still imagine their voices saying goodbye, waving happily, wishing she was there with them.

Dana sighed. There was something missing, she thought. Something she can't quite put her finger in it. Shaking her head once again, she placed her Macbook on one of the desk drawers in the room, and tried not to think of anything else.

o.O

Early next morning, Dana was being shaken. _Hard._

In a flash, she stood up. "What. The. Hell. _Are You Doing?!_" Dana screeched. Christi backed away a few steps.

"S-Sorry, Dana," she fumbled, looking fearfully at Dana. "It's just... well, come see!" Jerking Dana's hand, she pulled Dana out of the room. Still in her slippers. And Spongebob Squarepants pajamas.

"Would you mind explaining where we're going?" Dana yelled as Christi ran all the way downstairs to the lobby. Dana noticed that all the other students in their dorm was also running in the same direction as they were.

The lobby was filled with girls, others were shrieking, and they were crowding around someone Dana couldn't see.

Despite herself, Dana couldn't help ask Christi, "What's going on?" Christi was on tiptoes beside her.

"I just heard it from Lane this morning," Christi replied as she edged closer to the center. Dana couldn't hear anymore on what she's saying as Christi got lost in the mob. Dana cautiously followed her.

As she reached the center, although no one else could hear it over the loud girls around her, Dana gasped.

A tall man was in the center. He was speaking to his cellphone, completely oblivious to the racket he was causing. He looked kind of familiar, like she'd seen him in a magazine or a TV show or something.

Beside the man, however, is a completely different story.

_Logan. _

_

* * *

_

**Until next chapter. **


	6. Beeeyyyoootttccchhh!

**AN: **I think this is one of those really weird chapters that you come across every now and then.

It's pretty damn random. For me, anyway.

Again, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_I'm dreaming_, Dana thought. There's no way _that _guy in the center is Logan. No freakin' way!

She pinched herself on the arm just to check this wasn't some nightmare she was having. "Ow!"

"Isn't it a bit too early to be pinching yourself?" Lane Thoms said beside her, looking amused. Dana's eyes widened, and began to pull Lane away from the crowd. "Logan", or whatever piece of hallucination at the center of the crowd is, didn't notice.

"What's up?" Lane asked as they hid behind a pillar.

"Can you _please_ tell me what is going on?" Dana demanded to her. "Why, in the name of everything sacred, is _he _doing here?"

Lane peeked behind her. "Oh, him? That's Malcolm Reese. He makes movies and stuff like that, and apparently, they're gonna shoot one right here."

Dana shook her head frenziedly. "_NO!_ I mean... uh, oh never mind!" She sneaked another look at the mob. Other students from the neighboring dorms also surrounded Logan and his dad, and the crowd was getting larger by the second.

Dana heard Lane whistle. "Who would've thought this place can hold so many fangirls?" she said. Dana didn't have time to laugh.

This was too much.

o.O

Dana was still feeling dizzy when she reached the girls' bathroom. She looked under the stalls to see if there was anyone. Nothing.

Then she screamed.

"Augh," she moaned after hurting her throat. _This cannot be happening_, Dana thought. _Why is he here? This is suppose to be MY turf. Everything was going great, and he just _had_ to come. Why, dammit?! _

She splashed water on her face and took a deep breath. She looked in the mirror.

"Okay, calm yourself, girl," Dana said to herself. "It's just Reese. Or possibly his clone." She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Right. You're gonna march out there and act like nothing's different. Hah, you hear? I'm Super Dana, _beeeeyyyooootttcchhhh!_"

Dana heard a snort behind her, and turned around.

Priscilla Kietlieg was laughing haughtily. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

* * *

**Just a little fun with Dana. **

**;D**

**...and sorry it's so short.**


	7. Rewind

**AN: **You guys are really flattering me with these reviews.

But hey, I'm not one to complain. ;D

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Dana asked Christi as they tried to sit down on one of the wooden benches. The assembly room had about a hundred of them, but the room was filling up soon, and students were sitting in fast. Dana was still getting over the fact that she embarassed herself in front of Priscilla, and hoped she was as far away as possible.

"Miss Norbert said something about an important announcement," she replied, referring to their dorm adviser. "Oh, there's a seat!" she cried, pointing to the far left. She went for it, and then stopped. "Shoot! Juliette Lachasse got to it. I don't want to sit next to _her_." Christi then turned to the other direction. Dana rolled her eyes, but followed Christi anyway.

Dana was still walking away when a hand touched her arm. For the second time that day, she was being pulled by the limb.

"Hey!" Dana was dragged in one of the corners of the room. She stood up straight.

She was now face-to-face with a smirking Logan Reese.

Dana's eyes widened.

"Miss me?" he said, quirking one of his eyebrows.

Dana tried to hide her surprise and went angry instead. "_What are you doing?!_" she whispered heatedly. "And why are you following me here?"

Logan laughed, apparently enjoying Dana's fury. "Like hell I'm gonna follow _you_."

For some reason, that one sentence pierced something inside Dana's chest. She ignored it, and tried to stay out of view. She continued to rant.

"Okay, you're making some movie, whoo, I'm so thrilled. _But why here_?"

Logan just shrugged. "Ask my dad, babe."

But Dana didn't open her mouth, instead crossing her arms infront of her. She was busy studying Logan. She hadn't seen him for awhile, but she thought he still looked, well, hot. Not that she thought he was hot before. She was just noticing that his hair was still curlier than hers, and even though he was wearing a shirt, she could see that his arms were more buff than before. His eyes, however, were still as bright and beautiful as ever.

_Whoa, rewind!_

"Whatever," was all Dana could reply, at once clearing her head at her last thought. "Just don't annoy me while you're here, got it?" She gave him an evil look. "You can't even imagine all the things I can do to you."

Logan was unfazed. "Right. This place is boring," he declared. Without another word, he began to walk towards the door. Impulsively, Dana followed, silently praying that no teacher will notice.

Once they were outside, Dana let out a breath and caught up with Logan.

"Does Chase and everyone know you're here?" she asked while they walked in some general direction.

"Nope," he replied casually, as if Dana was asking him about the weather.

"How did you get outta PCA, then?"

He snorted. "Duh."

Dana frowned at his vague answers. _And here I thought that him hanging up on me crossed the line._

She felt another surge of anger as she remembered that night, and tried to ask him about it, but Logan began talking again.

"Is this your dorm?" he asked, pointing to a sign with Lange Hall in scripts. She nodded, and Logan walked inside the building.

"Look, I have no clue why how or why you left PCA--"

Logan scoffed. "I should ask you the same question."

Dana's eyes narrowed. "Don't twist this around, we're not talking about me. I asked you a goddamn question."

"Yeah, yeah." Then he stopped. "What room?"

"Huh?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What room are you in, Cruz?"

Dana crossed her arms. "One-oh-one."

He smirked again. "Well, well. Does that bring back memories, or what?" He turned into a corner and opened the door. After checking that there wasn't anyone in the hall, Dana cautiously went inside.

She found Logan lying in Priscilla's bed, his eyes checking out the room.

"Great digs, much better than the one at PCA, I might add," he said. He lightly jumped on the bed. "You sleep here?"

Dana shook her head. "Nah, some girl named Priscilla."

"Really?" he replied in a tone Dana knew so well. "Can't wait to meet her."

Dana imagined them together and stifled a laugh. "Sure, 'coz you guys look _so good _together." She stopped. "Are you going to be here long?"

Logan stood up and began to move closer. "Actually, it's much better," he said huskily.

Dana took two steps back. "What do you mean?"

He grinned. "I'm gonna start school here tomorrow."

* * *

**Cliffy.**

**Because I'm evil like that. **


	8. Shoot Her Now

Even though she wasn't one to get shocked, she is now.

Even though she wasn't one to feel scared, she is now.

Dana Cruz is capable of being shocked and scared. Take note, folks.

"Why so surprised?" Logan said, completely oblivious that the person he's talking to is speechless at the moment. He snapped his fingers in Dana's face. "Yo, Dana?"

"Get away from me," Dana finally sputtered out.

Logan's arms shot up. "Ah, she speaks!" he declared triumphantly. "For your benefit, fine, I will explain. My dad called me a week ago, saying that he'll make some kind of movie in France. He asked if I wanted to come along."

_Why here, of all the places in the world? _Dana was itching to ask, but just replied, "And then?"

"Well, being the jetsetter that I am, I agreed. As you know, it takes a long time to do shoots, Dad doesn't want me to miss that much school, and then BAM! I'm now officially a student here."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "There's a tiny glitch."

"What?"

She snorted as she took a seat on the bottom bunk bed. "I mean, you agreeing to go to school while on your so-called 'vacation'? I didn't think I'll live to see the day."

"Ooh, like you know me so well," Logan replied, waving his arms again. "Just face it, Cruz. Whether you like it or not, we're schoolmates. _Again_." He began to walk towards the door, then faced her. "Why are you so miffed about it, anyway?"

She didn't have time to reply as Logan slammed the door.

o.O

All throughout school the next day, every students was buzzing about the movie shoot. Majority of them wanted to join the cast, and outrageously followed the next thing closest to Malcolm Reese.

Logan.

"Please," Lane Thoms said to Dana after Chemistry. "If even one student gets his butt included in that flick, I'll ship myself back to Norway in a snap."

Dana still considered herself lucky she hadn't bumped into Logan in any of her classes. But when she saw him in the cafeteria, Dana thought her luck had just about ran out.

"Yo, Cruz!" she heard him cry out two tables away. Dana kept on walking.

"I think that Logan Reese guy's calling you," Christi said as they sat down. She was biting an apple.

"Fancy seeing you here, Christi," Lane interjected. "I thought you'd be there, drooling beside Logan."

"Oh, no, no," Christi said quickly as she fiddled with her pinky ring. "I dehydrate easily, so technically I don't drool much."

Lane sniggered. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

Christi pouted. "Stop picking on me, _Elaine._" She smiled victoriously.

Lane aimed her salad fork at her. "Watch it, Simoneau, or I'll poke your eyes out." She looked ready to kill for a moment, and then laughed.

Christi laughed along shakily while she noticed Dana sitting quietly across her. "Hey, something wrong, Dana?"

Dana looked up. "Huh?" She looked around.

"You've been in your happy place ever since we got here," Lane said to her, but then Christi snapped her fingers.

"Oh, damn, I've just noticed something!" she announced excitedly. "I knew I've seen that guy before!" Her gaze locked on Logan, then back to Dana. "He's the one in the picture I saw, right? Remember first day?"

"Maybe," she replied vaguely.

"So, you guys went to the same school back in the US?" Christi continued. "Wow! I mean, like, he's gorgeous and everything. You guys talk?"

Instead of answering, Dana glared at her.

"Did I hear that right?" A voice said behind her. Priscilla sauntered in with a wide smile. "You personally know Logan Reese?"

"And if I did?" Dana shot back.

Priscilla laughed. "No kidding. Well, would you mind introducing me to him?"

Dana pretended to look thoughtful. "Gee, let me just think about it. _NO._"

Priscilla leaned closer. "Now, now, we wouldn't want anyone knowing about your morning routines in the bathrooms, don't we, _Super _Dana?" she whispered.

Dana panicked, but thought better. She sighed while standing up.

Lane shook her head.

"Let's get this over with." She walked towards Logan's table, where he was surrounded by his groupies. Priscilla followed suit.

"Logan," she said flatly, trying especially hard not to imitate Lane and use the fork in her clenched hand as a murder weapon against Priscilla.

He smirked at the sight of Dana. "What's up, Danger?" A few of the girls in the table cast her jealous looks.

She forced a smile. "This is Priscilla. Y'know, that girl you can't wait to meet?"

Priscilla nudged Dana to the side, and waved flirtatiously. "Hi, Logan," she said, shrilling out his name.

"Hi, yourself," he replied smoothly, walking up to Priscilla. "Walk with me?" he asked, then gave her a wink.

Priscilla let out a giggle. "Okay." As they passed by Dana, she gave her a smug smile.

_Shoot me now_, Dana thought with disdain, and stormed off.

* * *

**Eh.**

**Too many ideas in my head for this one. **

**But I accept criticisms. **


	9. Free Beer!

**AN: I'll say this again: **

**thank you so much for reviewing! **

**... and it's another short chapter. I apologize.**

**

* * *

**

Dana didn't stop running. She didn't care on what place she'll end up with. She just wanted to get out of here.

_Steady breaths, _she coaxed herself. _This blackmail thing won't last long. _

She felt anguished that all because of a something stupid, she had been forced to act as a matchmaker.

Between Priscilla and _Logan._

"Can you say DISGUSTING?" she cried. Some girls looked at her like she was crazy, and ran away.

She winced. _Great, now I'm a lunatic as well._

When Dana turned around, she ran smack into somebody. The force pushed her off, and she landed on her butt.

"Watch where you're going," Logan said, his ever present smirk intact.

Dana glared at him, and saw the dirt on her plaid skirt. "Me? What about _you_?!" she shrieked.

To her surprise, Logan reached out his right hand. Dana stared at it.

"Do you need help or not?" he says, sounding impatient.

Scowling, Dana took it.

_Holy crap, it's so warm. _

"Thanks," she grumbled, and quickly brushed her skirt. "Where's your girlfriend? Shouldn't you two making out by now?"

Logan shrugged one of his shoulders. "She's with her friends, and we already made out."

Images of Priscilla kissing Logan flashed into her mind, and Dana felt her stomach clench. "That was hella fast."

"Thanks to you, babe," he said cheerfully. "You know, this place isn't half bad. I don't see what you're complaining about it."

"I'm not complaining," Dana retorted a little too quickly.

"Then would you like to go to a party, then?"

Dana was dumbfounded by his invitation. "Okay, back off, sicko. As much as I hate the girl, I'm not stealing you from Priscilla."

To her annoyance, Logan laughed. "As flattering as that may sound, it's not what you think."

Dana was feeling uncomfortable already. "What do you mean?"

Logan whipped out a flyer and gave it to Dana. "Priscilla's throwing a bash, and she wants you to join in." Dana didn't take it.

"And I'm invited _why?_"

"Um, hello? You have connections," he said, pointing a finger at himself.

Dana began to walk away. "Sorry, moron. I'm far too busy tonight."

Logan tagged along. "Look, you can bring your friends or something. Then it won't be so bad."

Dana ignored him. Sure, she'll be bored shitless again tonight, but it's better than go to some lame party. PRISCILLA'S party.

No, thanks.

"_Dana," _Logan almost whined.

_Oh my God._

She turned around, and quickly took the flyer from Logan. "THERE! I'm going to that stupid party. Just stop with the whining, it's driving me crazy!"

Logan grinned. "Ha, it's just my charm. See ya tomorrow night!" Then he ran off.

Dana stared at the piece of paper in her hand. She could see the words Chislett Hall Lounge, 9 PM, and Priscilla Kietlieg in large fonts. Even larger were the words FREE BEER! along with a smiley face.

Dana groaned.

_What have I gotten myself into? _


	10. Punk'd Goes Under The Table

**AN: Right, so I'm sorry I haven't been writing long chapters, and **_**hopefully**_** this will be my last short one. **

**I'm working on the next chapter. A ****longer**** one, this time. **

**Thanks for bearing with me. You've all been awesome.

* * *

**

Lane had laughed so loudly she was starting to hiccup.

"I'm serious," Dana said flatly.

"Okay--so--," Lane tried to say between breaths. "You want -_hic- _us to come to _-hic- _Priscilla's party?"

"Yes."

"Am I being Punk'd?" Lane asked, then began to laugh again.

Dana held her shoulders. "So, will you go with me?"

Finally, Lane calmed down. She stared at Dana's face. "Oh my God, you are serious."

"No shit."

Lane jumped from her bed as Dana paced around the room. "Right, so we're actually going to this thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Priscilla invited you."

"Actually, Logan did," Dana corrected her.

"Does she know?"

Dana shrugged.

Lane crossed her arms in front of her. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"For real?"

"Sure. If Priscilla gets all up on your face, I'll be sure to defend your ass."

It was Dana's turn to laugh. "Very touching, to say the least."

Lane responded by whacking her with a pillow.

**o.O**

"_This _is a party?" Lane said incredously as she and Dana entered the lounge. The place was almost empty.

"Are you sure it says nine o'clock?" she asked Dana as she checked her watch.

Dana nodded. "It's right there in the flyer, clear as day." The two of them walked inside.

"Maybe we _are _being Punk'd," Lane said apprehensively. "Ooh, I hope Ashton isn't hiding under those tables."

"Don't be silly," Dana said. Inside, however, she was worried herself. If this was some joke... well, she didn't want to know what will happen next.

For the next minute, they sat on one of the tables.

"This sucks," Lane declared as she put her palm under her chin.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them.

"Hey!" called out a dizzy-looking girl, wearing a white tube top, pleated pink skirt, and high heels. She was holding a paper cup in one hand.

"Whoa, Callie! You okay?" Lane asked as she stood up. Dana did the same as they approached her.

"Wha-what are y-you losers doing?" the girl called Callie slurred. "The party's, like, not here!"

"What?" Dana demanded, wrinkling her nose a bit as she smelled the alcohol in her cup.

"_Duh!_" Callie cried as she slightly went off balance. "Prill's having it by the soccer fields!"

"Why?"

"Bigger space, of course," Callie replied as-a-matter-of-factly. She finally managed to sit down. "You don't expect us to have a bash in a tiny room, do you?"

"I guess," Dana admitted. "Won't the teachers know? I'm sure they won't be too thrilled to see empty beer kegs or whatever in the fields, right?"

"Oh, Prill will take care of that," she waved off. She began to walk outside. "You comin' or what?" she yelled from the door.

With a shrug, Lane and Dana followed.

* * *

**The next chapter should be very damn exciting.**

**Or else I'll really hate myself. Haha.**


	11. Parties Are Not For The Claustrophobic

**AN: Personally, I think this is my favorite chapter so far.**

**Oh, and to be clear, I'm not a big fan of Kanye West; but Sunny Day Real Estate owns. **

**Righhhttt, I'll definitely stop now. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"OH YEAH!" a guy with dreadlocks shouted as he turned up the volume of the massive soundsystem. Some of his friends cheered, then altogether, splashed him with Gatorade.

Dana felt a sudden bout of claustrophobia as a crowd of rowdy dancing kids rounded up on her. She wasn't much into parties, and now she remembered why.

Callie had disappeared minutes ago, to find Priscilla probably. Dana prayed she wouldn't be found soon. She still wasn't sure how good ol' Queen Bitch would react if she saw Dana crashing her party.

"Sick, huh?" Lane yelled over some Kanye West song. "Let's check out the food!" There, she grabbed a bowl of chips, while Dana refused. She didn't even try the beer.

While Lane talked and laughed with some kids, Dana fell silent in a corner. Okay, so she was feeling like a loner tonight. It wasn't her fault she hardly knows anyone in this school. Except for Logan, maybe. But he's... well, he's _Logan_. What the heck can you expect from him?

Out of nowhere, Christi appeared, looking quite flushed and excited. "Dana! Hi!" she cried. "I didn't expect you here! Wait, have you seen this blonde guy? He's wearing some kind of khaki shorts... Oh, never mind, there he is! Hey, ROSCOE!" She bounced off.

Dana was feeling bewildered. Christi was way hyper than usual. She ultimately decided to distance herself from the food... and the beer kegs.

Soon enough, Lane was off dancing with a guy Dana vaguely remembered was from her French Lit. From the looks of it, things were really heating up.

_Glad one of us is having fun_, she thought. She was watching them from the bleachers. Lane was whispering something to the guy, and he gave her a private smile.

"Enjoying the show?"

Logan appeared beside her, his hair shining from the moonlight. He was wearing a Sunny Day Real Estate band tee, jeans, and a pair of Chuck Taylors. Dana could have said something about his attire, but she wasn't in the mood to be exactly thrilled.

"Not interested. So scram."

"Hey, hey, lighten up. You're probably the only person here who's bored to death." He swayed a little. This time, Dana watched him more closely.

"Are you drunk?"

"Who? Me?" Logan laughed, then hiccuped. "God, no! I'm just too freakin' happy, that's all."

"Damn, you reek," Dana said witheringly. For the second time that night, she met with the scent of alcohol. She edged farther from Logan.

"Wanna know why I'm so happy?" Logan kept on saying. "Huh? Do ya?"

"NO, Logan. Now back off! _I mean it!_"

He was speaking more loudly now. "Because I'm with the girl I--" He didn't finish what he was saying because then, he vomited.

"Oh, crap," Dana muttered. "You alright, Reese?" Logan was moaning.

"Reese?" Dana tried again, but Logan continued to look sick. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't feel so hot." He groaned.

"For the first time in your life, probably," Dana muttered again as the sick smell reached her nose.

_The next time some idiot invites me to a party, I'll whack him with a pickax. _She just realized that idiot who got her into this was right in front of her.

Logan looked genuinely in pain now. He was gripping his stomach, and dizzily held on to his chair.

"Logan?" Dana gently touched his shoulder. She looked around the dark bleachers. Great, they were the only ones there. She searched for Lane among the dancing kids below, but she was nowhere in sight.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Carefully, she sidestepped the puke and hold on to both of Logan's wrists. She began leading him down the stairs, pass the noisy crowd. Logan kept on moaning.

Halfway from the bleachers, he was swaying, and began to walk loopily. Without a word, Dana hoisted Logan's arm on her shoulders, while her other arm supported his back.

Dana hoped they'd met someone so he can help her with Logan, but it seems like everyone in the school was in the soccer fields.

"Where's your dorm, Reese?" she asked him as they approached a building. In the dark, she couldn't read the name of it.

Logan made a gurgling sound, and Dana could almost make out his face. It had been hanging sideways, and he was breathing steadily.

"Great, now you take a nap!" Dana almost yelled. Frustrated, she dragged Logan to a more familiar path to Lange Hall.

Two flights of stairs later, she fiddled with the door knob and loudly tossed her keys to a table. She let him lie down into Priscilla's bed. Still, Logan didn't wake up.

Meanwhile, she sat on the bottom bunk bed. She felt tired after half-carrying Logan, even though he's already skinny to begin with.

With nothing better to do, she tried to think. She was ready to bet Priscilla has no idea where her boyfriend is, and Dana doubt that she even cares.

"What do you see in her, anyway?" she asked Logan. He answered with a grunt. Dana kept on ranting.

"Sure, she's pretty, but Priscilla isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the Christmas tree now, isn't she? Oh, that's right, you don't care! You're too freakin' shallow, just like her! _Are you even listening to me, Logan Reese?!_"

She walked over to him and Dana shook his shoulders violently. "Wake up, you jerk!"

To Dana's surprise, he grabbed both of _her_ shoulders, and put his lips on hers.

* * *

**Is it long enough, though?**

**Haha. **


	12. It's The Breath That Counts

**Author's Note: **I know most of you out there think I disappeared on the face of the Earth, but thankfully, I didn't.  
Oh, you can't imagine the guilt I'm feeling right now. Hahaha.

Wow, I just noticed. Logan/Quinn has definitely taken over. But I think I'll be a nut and stick with this ship. How you like them apples, eh?  
In advance, I apologize for the short chapter. Writer's block does that to me, I guess. Then again, I always write short chaps. Argh, I'm rambling. Sorry.

* * *

She didn't know how long she's been staring at the ceiling. Ten minutes? An hour? A day?

Dana didn't care. She wanted to be alone.

She replayed last night over and over again, like a sick movie she didn't want to see. The feeling of Logan's lips on hers, the fluttery feeling in her stomach that accompanied it, the unexplainable bliss.

And then the slap came.

She had hit his face as hard as her palms allowed her to. It must've been strong enough, because Logan slumped had into the bed, completely out of it. She ran out of the room, and for the first time she mentally thanked Priscilla's party for the emptiness of the dorm. If everyone had seen her like that, they'll never let it live down, plus she didn't care for looks of sympathy they'll throw at her, especially coming from Christi.

Instead, she sought refuge in the supply closet, silently praying no cranky janitor will open it and shout at her to get the hell out of there. While inside, there came the terrible taste of the alcohol in her mouth.

"Ew, puke breath," she mumbled, trying to ignore the taste. The next time I see him, she silently vowed, I'll _definitely _whack him with a pickaxe. Or even a hacksaw. Whatever.

Dana angrily wiped the incoming tears with her palm. She knew she should stop, but it kept overflowing, like it'd been dying to get out of there. Of course, that kiss was meaningless. It didn't mean anything. It was just a gesture, a sick gesture maybe, to piss her off. Typical jackass Logan.

Or maybe it wasn't just a drunk kiss, a part of her brain whispered. Maybe it was for real?

She closed her eyes. No, it wasn't like that. Logan might be a player, but he had the courtesy to at least break up with a girl before moving on to the next one. She recognized his pattern back in PCA, and even though she felt disgusted by his ways, Dana thought that was pretty decent of him. It was a part of Logan that wasn't poisoned yet by the rest of his personality.

Standing up, she sighed and took a few more calming breaths.

_Screw him and that kiss._

Dana attempted to straighten out her clothes, but she suddenly realized that no one would care anyway. They'll have the hangovers, thanks to Priscilla.

"I really owed a lot to that girl tonight," Dana muttered, shaking her head. She started to reach for the doorknob.

"Where is she?"

Dana stopped her hand in mid-air. Lane?

"I don't know," another girl answered. "I haven't seen her since I met you two last night."

_Callie. _"Well, thanks, anyway. You feel alright now?"

Dana heard Callie laugh as she listened more intently at the door. "Yeah. They said I lost consciousness for a bit, but still, it was some party. Hey, I'll see you guys next weekend at my dad's yacht, okay? Bring Dana. If you find her," she added.

Footsteps. She waited a few more minutes before opening the door as quietly as she could manage. As expected, there was nowhere in sight. Instead of going back to her room, which she wasn't eager to return to in a hurry; she made a beeline for Lane's dorm, hoping to find her there.

She gingerly stepped in the lobby of Chislett Hall, finding a few sleepy eyed teenagers, salivating for coffee and other possible hangover cures. Dana was about to go straight into Lane's room, when she spotted a glimpse of her entering a room. Stepping away from the stairs, she followed Lane quietly.

The door was closed when she got there, but apparently this school had something against thick, soundproof doors, because she can perfectly hear what was going on inside.

"No, I can't really find her," Lane was saying. Dana waited for a reply from whoever Lane was talking to, but there was none. Lane was alone in there.

"Well, I'm sorry! I was with Brent last night. Well... Okay, I screwed up. Sorry... No, don't worry, I'll keep searching... Yeah, yeah, enough of the favourite cousin line... I'm your _only _cousin, anyway... Okay, bye, Logan."

The door swung open, and Lane, with a cellphone in one hand, gasped.

Dana crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at the girl she once thought as her only friend here.

"So."

* * *

A shoutout to _twiinklestar _for the puke breath idea.

Thanks for reading! And you know, reviews keep me so damn upbeat... and inspired.

;)


	13. Payback's A Bitch

**Author's Note: **Amazing reviewers, you are.  
I'm glad you didn't forget about this fic.  
Curse my lame updating skills. :P

* * *

"So," Dana said. It was surprising how her voice came out so calm despite what she had just heard.

In front of her, Lane was the complete opposite. She had dropped her cellphone, never bothered to pick it up, and was blinking through small grasping breaths.

"D-Dana," she managed to say. "Where were you? I was looking everywhere!" She tried to give her a hug, but Dana stepped away from her. Lane closed her arms awkwardly.

"Funny. I was looking for _you_. It's weird how things turn out to be, isn't it?"

Lane stared on her feet, her confident demeanor gone for the first time Dana had seen her. "I can explain," she finally said.

"Can you?" Dana replied snidely. She turned to leave, but Lane grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as Lane locked the door behind her. "Open that, Thoms."

Glancing at Dana, she sighed. "I had to do that. You were going to walk away."

"Yeah, and I'm still going to. Open it!"

"No." Lane stared down at her, silently persuading her to just stay for awhile and listen to what she had to say.

"Fine. You have three minutes."

A small smile of relief appeared on Lane's face, but she still looked pale. "What did you hear?"

Dana pretended to look thoughtful as she placed a finger on the side of her mouth. "Oh, let's see! Ah, I think I heard the whole shebang, but I think that's just about it."

Lane ignored the sarcastic dig. "Okay. Well, everything you heard... is true."

"Huh," she said questioningly with eyebrows raised. "And the whole connection with Logan?"

Lane nodded. "Yes. We are related."

"And you just _happened_ to not to share that particular detail with me?"

Lane nodded again.

"Why?"

She swallowed, and took awhile to answer. "Before you arrived, I got a call from him. He said that this year there'll be a new girl at school, and I had to make sure I make her feel welcome."

Dana snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well, it's not what you're thinking. Logan asked me to keep an eye on you. As in, watch who you befriend, keep you out of trouble. I had to do all that indirectly, considering that you and he aren't exactly fond of each other. He warned me that if you ever found out what he was doing, well, 'pissed off' wouldn't exactly cover it."

She was feeling incredulous on what Lane was saying. "And you just agreed? Like, no money in exchange or something?"

Lane shrugged and absently twirled her hair. "It's kind of hard to believe, but he and I went through so much together. He was by my side when Daddy left me and my mom two summers ago," Lane's eyes misted a bit at the memory, "and he beat the pulp out of my ex-boyfriend when he find out he was cheating on me. I think it's only right to not ask for anything in return for doing this, don't you think?"

Dana asked the question she'd been dying to say since she entered the room. "But _why_ is he doing this? I left, for Christ's sake! He should be celebrating and drinking with his hoes, not go all CIA on me!"

Despite the tension, Lane laughed softly. "I think you know the answer to that."

Dana's lips tingled as those words reached her ears, and last night returned with a sickening blur to her head. "No, I don't," she insisted. "I should be going. Your time's up." She made her way to the door.

"Listen, Dana," Lane said before she can exit, "even if Logan was the only reason I became friends with you, I'm kind of glad he asked me to do it. You're a good friend, and I'm sure all those people you left at PCA will agree."

She should have rolled her eyes at that, but she didn't. The briefest of grins appeared on Dana's face.

"Thanks."

-x-

Twenty minutes later, half of Room 101 at Lange Hall was almost empty.

Her closet was void of clothes and the tons and tons of crap she bought. The bed she had slept in for a short time has been tidied, and this surprised her. Dana wasn't exactly the poster girl of orderliness back when she was living with Zoey and Nicole.

_Might as well start now. _She lugged her suitcase on top of Priscilla's bed. When she entered the room, she was glad to find that the spawn of Satan wasn't lying there anymore. If not, she would've done something more than a slap on his pretty little face.

The door burst open, and she jumped a little at the sight of Christi.

"Dana!" she exclaimed, her eyes wider than usual. Then her gaze fell on the suitcases. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going on vacation." _Anywhere far from this measly place, to be exact._

"Oh." She sat on the bottom bunk bed and heaved a deep breath. "I guess it's just me and Priscilla here, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

Christi giggled. "Did you hear? She and Logan Reese broke up."

"Really?" she questioned casually, but inside the butterflies in her stomach was fluttering. That's just a lack of breakfast, she thought dismissively.

"Yeah, it was some scene. At breakfast today, she was going on and on about how she was going to be on this movie with Christian Bale and, like, out of nowhere Logan appeared and she was all, 'Honey! When's our shooting going to start?' and Logan grunted, 'Shut up, pretentious whore,' then left. It was hilarious!" She doubled over with laughter.

"Too bad I missed it," Dana sincerely said. "What did Priscilla say?"

"Nothing! She was speechless. Girl hasn't been seen after that. Hope she's bawling her guts out somewhere. She deserves it." To Dana's amusement, Christi kicked Priscilla's bed, hard, with her pointed toe boots. "Payback's a bitch, bitch!"

Perky or not, Dana was definitely going to miss Christi's antics.

"Listen, I just called the airlines, and my flight's going to be in an hour—"

"Oh, hey, did you tell Lane?" Christi asked. "I'm sure she'll be glad to drive you there or something."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

A silence ensued, and Christi looked hesitant to speak again. "You're not really going on vacation, are you?"

Dana looked at her sharply, but she conceded. What was the use, anyway? "Yeah, I'm going home."

Christi gasped. "That's... not good. I mean, don't you like it here? Is it me? Just say so, I promise I'll cut down on the sugar—"

"Christi, stop!" Dana said, laughing. "No, you're perfectly fine. It's just that..." Her voice trailed off.

"You miss them," Christi said simply. Dana shrugged. Christi was partly right, but she had her other reasons for leaving. That curly-haired, I'm-drunk-so-give-me-a-kiss reason.

"Well, if that's your decision, I'm not going to stop you." She moved closer to hug Dana, and she almost gagged at her perfume. Chanel was such a poison to her nostrils.

Nevertheless, she hugged Christi back, and sighed quietly.

* * *

I think the next chapter would be the last.

I hope you enjoyed this one, and I appreciate the feedback you'll give. Like, I can definitely make the last chapter as sexually explosive as possible. lol. Kidding.

Thanks for reading! ;)


	14. Left

**Author's Note: **I kind of lied. This isn't the last chapter yet.  
I had an idea to have at least a teeny tiny chapter that's all about Logan. So, yeah, here it is. :D

It's really short (so what else is new?) but I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

He wished time would stop.

He just wished the clock would stop ticking. If it did, he'll turn it backwards, back to the time where he saw her everyday.

When he saw her, it was a feeling he couldn't explain. He wanted her, oh yes, but his actions proved otherwise. He'll act obnoxious, make crude jokes, and enjoyed it when it made her mad. But no one knew it was a cover. A facade, really. He was afraid of what'll she think if he told her what he felt. She'll probably laugh, saying that he's an idiot for thinking she'll believe _that _nonsense.

The door to his room suddenly opened, and a girl walked in. Normally, he would've shouted to be left alone, but this wasn't just some girl he could raise his voice with.

"Hey," Lane called softly. "Feeling alright?" She moved closer to the bed where he was sitting.

Logan sighed. "So, what happened?"

"Well, like you said, she did get nuts about it. I think she was still shocked as hell to find out that we were related when I left her," she joked lamely.

Despite the heavy feeling in his stomach, he managed to crack a smile. It was really easy to not associate Logan with Lane, even sharp and perceptive Dana. Through her father, his cousin had inherited Mr. Thoms' Norwegian roots. Though she never said it out loud, Logan knew that Lane loved that. Sort of a connection to her bastard of a father.

"I heard what happened between you and Priscilla."

He scoffed at the sound of that name. "So? I don't regret it, anyway. She was just a distraction."

Lane grinned. "Really, I should be giving you a trophy for that. Although I was surprised Dana didn't beat you to it. From what you told me about her, I'm thinking she hates the Priscilla-types, eh?"

"I guess," he answered absently.

Sighing, Lane twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

Logan suddenly stood upright. "You're not telling me something," he announced.

Her eyes widened. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know that sign. You did that when you lied to me about when babies came from." He jumped from the bed. "Lane, what is it? Tell me!"

She stopped twirling her hair. "Crap. You got me."

"Of course I do. Now, _tell me_."

Lane breathed deeply and shifted. "She's leaving."

"Shit," he blurted out, and Lane jumped. "Don't do anything drastic, Logan," she said firmly. "I know you, and I'm warning you: _don't do anything_."

"While what? While the only girl I cared about hops on a plane and leaves me again?" he cried, the anger surging through his veins. Lane was insane. She really was.

"Listen to yourself!" Lane snapped. "Do you really think she'll let you stop her from going? Do you?"

"_Yes!_" he replied indignantly. He grabbed his Converse lying under the bed and clumsily put it on his feet. "I kissed her, Lane! I felt something, however cheesy that may sound," he added. "But she feels the same way. I know it. I can't explain it, but I know it." Putting on a jacket, he hurried through the door, never looking back.

Shaking her head, Lane whispered only three words.

"She already left."


End file.
